


【暴卡】Yours

by YXS05



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05





	【暴卡】Yours

“不要忍着，我允许你出声。”Riots把怀里的人抬起来，然后松手让他落下。Drake已经咬破了自己的嘴唇，殷红的血液顺着唇角蜿蜒至他的颈部，带着浓厚哭腔的呜咽声不时传出他的喉咙，但他还是摇着头不愿意张嘴。

此时的他正被Riots压在自己办公室的落地玻璃窗上，高耸入云的位置让他很清晰的俯瞰整个城市。每次他这样做都能让自己心情变好，但这次很显然不一样。

Drake全身赤裸，整齐昂贵的西服被Riots像丢垃圾一样甩在一边的地上，它的舌头狠狠地顶进宿主下身的洞穴，肆无忌惮的搅动着。

“为什么不出声？”Riots可以感觉到Drake因为他入侵而疼痛的感觉，这让它很满意，它爱极了施暴的感觉，这也是它为什么能够当上首领的原因之一。它的宿主今天有些意外的顽强，这让它更加有兴致了。

“别…不要…”暗灰色的细长触手缓慢色情地缠绕住Drake的前端，然后变成细小的分支，刺进了他的尿道。与此同时，Riots把舌头抽了出来，换上了自己的大家伙。

“啊！疼！”Drake没办法再沉默了，双重的刺激让他疼痛感剧增，他听见了自己后穴撕裂的声音，但迅速的被Riots治愈了。Riots的每一次抽出都会再次粗暴的顶进，它的触手甚至顺着直肠涌入Drake的腹部，看起来像有两个月的身孕一样。

“是舒服。”Riots纠正他的话，它很明显的读到它宿主的疼痛已经开始消退，情欲很快会取而代之。

Riots的舌头强势的闯入Drake的口腔，在里面风卷残云的掠夺一番，然后撤出来盘踞在他的脖子上，“叫我。”Riots对它的宿主说。

“R…Rio…Riots…”Drake的声音很颤抖，支离破碎的发音里带着虔诚。这明明应该让Riots很舒服，因为他是首领，但Drake把他当成救世主的想法缺越来越让Riots感到厌恶。

“不应该这样。”Riots不能解释这种感觉，让它更加烦躁。所以它决定折磨它的宿主来提供它的乐趣。Riots分化出两个细小的触手，在挑逗地Drake的乳尖立起来之后，它们猛地刺了进去。

“啊！”Drake发出撕心裂肺地痛呼，原本勃发的欲望都因此有所减退。Riots立刻把触手退了出来。“真见鬼。”Riots看着Drake快要昏厥的苍白面孔，收敛了自己在对方体内横行的大家伙。“这家伙给我灌了什么药。”

Riots是想不通的，所以它烦躁地继续在它的宿主体内掠夺，但有所减退的施虐欲让Drake好受了很多。他的声音开始变调，喑哑的情欲占据了他沙哑的声音。

在Riots一个刁钻的俯冲之后，Drake射了出来，白灼粘在落地的玻璃窗上，带着温度的液体让玻璃起了一小块雾。

“Drake。”Riots叫着他的宿主，后者迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，气息还未平稳。“舒服吗？”Riots也不知道自己为什么要问这种奇怪的问题，它就是想问。

Drake脸红了，他把头低下去，微不可见地点了一下。“看着我。”Riots的触手强行把Drake的脸掰向它，触手不知轻重，刺破了他的脸，让Drake嘶了一声。

Riots没有道歉，但语气缓和了一点，“我让你舒服吗？”“嗯。”Drake不敢不看着Riots，但这无异让他更加羞耻，脸更加红。

“今天早上和你吃饭的那个女人，她是谁。”Riots突然问。“她…她只是，我的一个合作对象。”Drake的声音很沙哑，“您如果不喜欢她，我们就换人合作。”

“不要女人。”Riots这么说。“不要女人？”Drake抬头看了一下对方，Riots不容分说的看着他，“好，不要女人。”他没想太多，可能Riots只是不喜欢她们的声音。

“啊…”Riots又突然增大自己在对方体内的部分，让Drake皱着眉头叫了一声。“以后离女人远一点。”Riots现在还记得Drake早上亲吻那个女人手的样子，它很讨厌他们这样的互动。

“什么？”Drake摸不透Riots的想法，也不敢问。“没什么理由。”Riots知道他在想什么，这么回答，“就是要离她们远一点，知道没有？”

“啊！知道…知道了！”Drake被对方突然加速的冲击撞了个措手不及，他的脸险些砸在玻璃上，Riots伸出手挡在他和玻璃中间。

“你是我的坐骑，就是我的东西。”Riots终于理解了自己心情不好的原因，占有欲，这是它在人类世界学习到的词汇。意外的适合他们的关系。

“啊！别这样！”Drake被Riots顶到了半空中，双脚离地的感觉让他惊慌，他下意识的反手抱住了身后的Riots，后者很配合的用触手环绕住他。

“害怕？”Riots觉得这样很好玩，Drake的依赖让他心情愉快。“怕…”Drake的声音在颤抖，他惊恐地睁大眼睛。“我在保护你。”Riots为自己说出这句话而感到惊讶，它感觉自己有一种异样的变化，因为它的宿主。

“什么？”Drake也惊讶了，他听见了什么？“没什么。”Riots又烦躁起来，它高速的充斥在Drake的体内，用交合的声音去打散刚才的那句话。

“啊！Riots！”Drake在高潮的时候不受控制的喊出了对方的名字，Riots立刻僵硬住了，一直等到Drake从余韵里缓过来，他才意识到对方的不对劲，“我…冒犯您了吗…？”Drake害怕地出声。

“不…”Riots的表情有些扭曲，“不…不不不。”“什么？”Drake被Riots反过来正对着它，就像跨在它腰间一样。

“这种感觉…很好…”沉默了很久，Riots才开口，Drake疑惑的看着他，“再叫一次我的名字，Drake。”Riots命令。

“Riots？”Drake试探着，Riots的表情又扭曲了一下，“不！”它很不高兴地叫出来，“不是这样。”“什么？”Drake对它的失控完全不理解。

“啊…我明白了。”Riots猛地又撞击了一下Drake的后穴，后者惊叫出声。“叫我的名字。”Riots一边撞击一边命令。

“Riots…呜…Riots…”Drake沉溺在情欲里之后，无意识的回应着它。“对！就是这样！”Riots满意的工作着，挺着Drake一声高过一声地叫着自己的名字，Riots也干的更有力。

也许这就是占有欲，Riots心想，Drake的声音真好听。


End file.
